confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Battle of Antietam
The Second Battle of Antietam began on March 7th, 1865 approximately about 2 years after the Confederate Victory at Gettysburg, and about 1 year after the Union's repulsion from the South, following the Victory at New Orleans. Though receiving a victory on Northern Soil, Robert E. Lee was called back too Richmond, where the C.S.A. now Planned a full scale Invasion of the now weakened United States. The first phase of it began at Sharpsburg Maryland on March 7th, 1865, despite the Confederacy's first defeat at Antietam Creek on September 17th, 1862. Prelude The victory at Gettysburg resulted in the destruction of about 6 cores of the Army of the Potomac along with the fall of both Baltimore, and Pennsylvania. Despite Confederate Victory, many Union soldiers launched several attacks too reclaim Gettysburg, but each were repelled, which would later result into an Attack on both Baltimore, and Philadelphia. The war in the North, caused many confusion towards the Union fighting in the Confederate States Of America in which would later result in the once siege Vicksburg being overrun causing a large Confederate victory against the Union army sldo resulting into the Confederate reclamation of the entire Mississippi and the defeat of Grant's Army, sending him retreating back North into Kansas. The C.S.A later launched a devastating counter attack against the U.S at Stone Creek destroying the Union advance towards Richmond, as well as pushing them back across the Potomac where they were attacked and literally destroyed by the Army of Virgina that had invaded Gettysburg. These major victories would later result in all Union Presence removed from the C.S.A. 'Confederate Tactics Switched' After a crushing Confederate Counter attack that successfully Withdrew all Union presence from the C.S.A. In 1863, as well as a major victory at Gettysburg 8 days ago, The Confederacy considered this new event of their war with the North as an official turning point, but to the people of Richmond this major change of event was known to be a new Era for the Confederate States of America. On July 10th, 1863, Confederate leaders including Robert E. Lee himself (Who was previously ordered too Return too Richmond by Jeff Davis on July 12th, 1863) held sit downs at Richmond, and soon voted with the help of the citizens of the Confederacy in order to go on the offensive against the Union. This new bill created at Richmond would later change the Confederate Tactics from Defense into Offense, but before the major change of Confederate War Strategies could be placed, Jefferson Davis had ordered all Confederate Presence gone from the United States in order to surprise attack the North Though Confederate forces slowly crossed the Potomac and returned to Virginia but also did receive casualties from remaining Union soldiers who had survived Gettysburg. The Confederacy's withdraw from Pennsylvania would cause huge concern and confusion within the ranks of the Union Military, on why the Confederates had decided to leave just when they had received a victory on Northern Soil. The Answer to these questions would not arrive within the Union ranks until it was far too late. 'Planning' C.S.A. Invasion 'Afternoon' 'Evening' ''Aftermath 'Trivia''' Category:Battles Category:American Civil War Category:1865